1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a gate, and more particularly relates to a sliding gate adapted to extend laterally across a car port associated with a mobile home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile homes often are parked for long durations at a particular site where improvements are made to the site adjacent the mobile home to provide a more comfortable lifestyle. One such improvement is a car port which may be comprised of a paved driveway and an overhead protective roof or canopy.
In order to obtain a measure of privacy and security comparable to that provided by automobile garages associated with residential buildings, it is desirable to have a door or equivalent closure device interactive with the car port of the mobile home. A door for closing a garage or car port must of necessity be a large structure. Most doors for residential garages involve laterally segmented doors which roll upwardly upon a track mechanism supported by the roof or sidewalls of the garage.
In the case of carports associated with mobile homes, there is inadequate roof or wall structure for supporting a garage-type door of conventional design.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a closure device for a carport associated with a mobile home.
It is another object of this invention to provide a closure device as in the foregoing object in the form of a gate that cam be structurally supported by the mobile home.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.